1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave dissipating device for diminishing influences of tsunami caused by earthquake.
2. Description of Related Art
Tsunami can cause devastating human casualties and economic damages. To cope with this, various wave dissipating devices are conventionally proposed for diminishing influences of the tsunami.